


After season 2

by TheLennyBean



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBean/pseuds/TheLennyBean
Summary: picks up where season 2 left offAlso slight AU sunny is with V and K not CO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE. Lemony Snickett does.

Klaus was cold. That was, quite literally, all he was aware of. 

Until, all of a sudden, he decided to open his eyes.

What rhymes with big mistake and means big mistake? His eyes couldn’t focus on anything, kind of like when you’re really tired and your eyelids are really heavy but you can’t close them ‘cause they choose now is a really good time to contort in highly improbable shapes, ‘cause they think math class is the right time to do so. 

Klaus blinked. 

He smelled rain, and rock, and moss, and, awesome, blood. His eyes were thankfully focused now, and he could see is was just his arm that was bleeding. He was lying on a lot of snow with sharp rocks poking out of it, and while he didn’t think anything was broken, something was defenitely sprained. There were pieces of broken wood everywhere, and suddenly Klaus remembered the caravan, and the fall, and Count Olaf… 

“Ow.” Klaus said, wincing and sitting up. Shit. Violet and Sunny… 

“Violet! Sunny-” he coughed, stumbling as he got up and clutching at his arm.

“Klaw!” he heard from somewhere ahead of him. (Klaus!)

“Sunny?” Klaus staggered toward the noise, which had issued from a large chunk of caravan. He peered over it, quickly getting dizzy, but not before seeing the baby trapped under the wood. “Hey, Sunny,” Klaus clutched his head. Thankfully (UNDERSTATEMENT) she had landed in a thicker bit of snow, and probably hadn’t been knocked unconsious at all. However, her legs were trapped under the big piece of wood, and she couldn’t move. Klaus pulled it off her with some effort, and picked her up. 

“Baaho.” she said. (Are you okay?)

“Yeah. We’ve got to find violet.” 

“Violet!”

Klaus looked at Sunny sharply. “Did you just-”

“Gohooah.” she said crossly. (Gaze in awe at me later. Keep looking.)

“Okay. Violet!” 

“Violet!” They peered down the cliff they were on, they looked in every nook and kranny, they climbed and climbed up, as well; no Violet. 

“Gggayhoa, dyaoh!” Sunny blurted, crying. (Where is she? Where is she?! Why can’t we find her?!!) 

“I don’t know… I don’t know.” Klaus was crying too. 

Then a rock hit the snow in front of him. 

“Bleyah,” (The heck…?) They both looked up. There was a crow flying away; the only bird around for miles. Klaus picked up the rock. It had two pieces of paper tied around it. He opened them up and showed them to Sunny. 

Look to your left, as the crow flies

Many things in the hinterlands with a high rise

“What…” Klaus looked to his left. “All I see is the hinterlands, and some buildings. But as he looked closer, he could see a collection of oddly shaped buildings that, layered behind each other… “An eye? The VFD symbol?” He looked a little to his right. The next was a collection of tall buildings that formed an odd W shape. Next to that was a tower that was half under construction, forming something that resembled the letter E… He kept panning his gaze to the right. “A… R… E… C… O… M… I… N… G… ” 

“Goolagaha!” Sunny exclaimed. (VFD we are coming!)

Then a hanglider flew straight at them. 

“AH!” Klaus jumped out of the way, grabbing Sunny. It landed perfectly next to him, not even hitting the side of the cliff they were standing very close to. 

A girl unclasped herself from it. She was about Klaus’s age, and pretty medium height. She had tousled brown hair a little longer than her chin. When I say tousled, I don’t mean tousled like an extroverted boy’s hair; I mean windblown. Swept back. Airy, light, amazing. It was parted to the side, and had (gloriously, with all the same adjectives as before,) swept back bangs. She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, a dark (dark) maroon skirt, black leggings, and black boots. And a mask. It was a knitted black band around her head, under her bangs, but over the rest of her hair, and had a classic superhero style mask over her eyes. Except knitted. 

“Grab the baby. Let’s go.” Her voice sounded so familiar… except for the fact that it was a brittish accent, of course.

“W-who a-are- what is- w-why-” Klaus stumbled over the words. 

“Everything will be explained.” 

“Ayh bobHA go momleh tellyah!” Sunny yelled. (FIRST of all, every time someone tells us that, we lose them or they die. Second, how can we trust you?) 

“Well, first of all, I’m a kid, so I won’t die. Let’s get out of here before you guys freeze to death.” She sounded so familiar… he racked his brain, but nothing came to him. Sunny was talking.

“Du ooyayh!” (I said, how can we trust you?) 

The girl rolled her eyes. “For heaven’s sake. Klaus, grab Sunny. Let’s go!”

“How do you know our names?” the wind was picking up as Klaus dutifully picked up his sister. She grabbed Klaus’s arm; firmly, but gently; and strapped him into the hanglider. He was in between the wings, still holding on to sunny, as the girl strapped herself into where she was earlier. 

“Don’t let go of the baby.” 

“Wait, what?” She jumped off the cliff. Klaus screamed. The girl steered them perfectly; they could see mountains, in all their majestic, snowy beauty, the wind blowing back his hair… he stopped screaming. The girl leaned to the right- they were going around the mountain. He could see a long, dark brown building built into the side of the mountain as they got closer, he could see people bustling around the balcony. It wasn’t crowded, there was only a few people. But they were bustling just the same. They landed on the roof. Klaus put Sunny on the ground as the girl unstrapped him. 

“Ah, hello, Sammy.” An old man with an amazingly frizzy beard and hair sticking out on all sides was hobbling towards them. He was wearing a tiny tiny tiny little red hat with a yellow flower on it. And he had a tattoo of an eye on his ankle. 

“Hello Marsh,” the girl said cheerily. Her accent was really pretty, actually.

“U-um, Sammy?” Klaus and Sunny hurried after her. She was taking fast, purposeful strides towards a stairwell in the roof, then quick, bouncy steps down it. “W-wait!” Klaus called, hurrying after her. The stairwell was fancy; dark wood, large space, smooth and glossy… everything about and in this place was. The girl walked quickly down the large hall. There were more people inside. There were wooden sign pointing down different halls saying things like “Dining hall,” “Dorms,” “Library,” and “Meeting rooms”. That one had a paper sign over that said “meeting in progress”. “I-is that your name?” 

“Technically.” Klaus could hear the grin in her voice. 

“Listen, we left our sister back there- please, we need to go…”

The girl’s steps faltered a little, her head drooped the tiniest bit, her shoulders slumped. But she sprung right back up. “We’re taking care of that.” 

“A-are you sure?” 

“Yes.” she wasn’t telling them everything, but it was a start. They walked down the halls in silence for a bit. 

“Here.” she tossed him a bag of clothes that she got who knows when. “Go in there, get changed, get that makeup off. There’s bandages in there for your arm as well.” She nodded towards the men’s room. He thanked her and gladly did so, leaving Sunny with her. Even if they didn’t know if they could trust the English girl, Sunny could take care of herself. He came out a few minutes later makeup free, with his hair much better and his arm all bandaged up and in a new gray sweater. She led them through the halls again, making expert small talk.

“Here we are,” she said, opening a large, thick wooden door. It was pretty, with intricate designs carved into the wood, and tall enough for a giant to fit under it. As he stepped into the room, Klaus was hit by the glorious smell of books, old and new, and flowers, and home. The room was about twice the size as the library at Prufrock Prep, and had a balcony sticking out of the wall, and, like, three mini staircases leading up to different levels of the library. The were rolly ladders on the bookshelves, and, of course, books; books and books and books of every size and color. Medium books on shelves, small books as paperweights, stacks of big books as stools. It was glorious.

The door clicked shut behind them. 

“Oh, Klaus, Sunny, I’m so happy to see you!”


	2. Isadora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kinda short... sry

“Oh, Klaus, Sunny, I’m so happy to see you!” Klaus whirled around. The girl was running towards them, ripping off her mask, brittish accent free. She wrapped them both up in a bone crushing hug, and squeezed them until he thought she’d never let go. 

“I-isadora?” Klaus choked out, not believing. 

“Izzie!” Sunny babbled, patting her cheek. Isadora laughed and picked up Sunny, swinging her around before setting her on a table. 

“Isadora, how can you… I mean…” Klaus could have cried. And it was nobodies business whether or not he was.

She grinned. “Hector’s balloon ended up crashing. He’s here, at the VFD. They found us and brought us here. We’ve been training for a few months.”

“We?”

“Duncan’s here too, doofus. Not sure where he is now.” she swung herself up so she was sitting on the table. “Everyone gets a second Identity here, if you were wondering about the accent and ‘Sammy’.”

“I don’t get it. Why couldn’t you tell me anything out there?”

“Eh, the place is bugged. The library’s the only garunteed safe space.”

“Why don’t you just get rid of the bugs?”

“We use it to our advantage. Tell the enemy things we want them to hear… stuff like that.”

“Oh.” There was a pause. “Your hair…” Klaus murmured.

“Do you hate it?” She grimaced and ran her fingers through her bangs, sweeping it back even more. “I just wanted something different, you know? This isn’t Prufrock Prep Isadora anymore.”

“It’s… You’re amazing.” Klaus said honestly.

For a split nano second, her face had an odd combination of happy and shocked. “Aw, thanks, Klaus. Though I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”

“No, I… You’ve changed. I like it.” She smiled.

“Mawah!” Sunny said. (Me too!) They both laughed. 

“Ever the poet, though,” Isadora grinned, swinging her legs.

Klaus bit his lip. “V-violet…” 

“Oh, guys… I’m so sorry. We found her before we found you and she, well… “ she was staring at the ground, eyes watering.

“Is she okay?” Klaus’s heart was racing. 

“Goomba!” (where is she?) 

“She… she got hurt really bad. I’m gonna take you to her… actually, Duncan might be with her already.” Isadora mused as she hopped to the ground and walked to the door.

“B-but is she, i mean, how is she hurt?” He was half in the hall, so Isadora covered his mouth quickly. 

“This way,” she said, indicating a hall that said “infirmiry.” Klaus swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz comment!!!!!!


	3. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klausidora and Olaf shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz plz comment!!

They walked briskly through the hall, Klaus getting more and more nervous the closer they got to the door that lie at the end of it. Isadora held it open for him and Sunny. Although Klaus didn’t expect anything good, this was still a shock.

Duncan was sitting on a stool next to a bed in the far right corner of a large, white room filled with beds. He exclaimed something along the lines of, Klaus, I heard you were coming, but Klaus didn’t really hear him. His eyes were fixed on the girl in the bed. She had a black eye, and a slightly bloody, but small bandage on her head. That was basically it… but Klaus had his eyes fixed on one, tiny, bitty detail. 

She wasn’t awake.

She wasn’t awake.

He was standing next to her now, Duncan and Isadora behind him; he hadn’t even noticed he was walking toward her. 

“Violet?” his voice broke as he said the word. 

“They don’t know if she’s gonna wake up.” Duncan said quietly behind him. 

“Please wake up,” Klaus said plaintively. 

“Klaus…” Isadora tried.

“Wake up.” His hand balled into a fist. “Wake up!”

“Klaus, don’t.” Isadora slipped her hand into his. 

“Wake up! WAKE UP!” he was screaming now. He wrenched his hand out of Isadora’s and grabbed Violet by the shoulders, shaking her violently. “WAKE UP!!” 

“KLAUS! KLAUS STOP!” Isadora screamed at him, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him away. They stood that way for a second, breathing hard, Duncan awkwardly straightening Violet. Klaus just fell on to his knees, sobbing, and, somewhere, in the depths of his still coherent mind, he decided just to focus on Isadora’s arms around him.  
It had been exactly four days since Klaus had arrived at VFD, and four days since Violet had been in a coma. Klaus was sitting in the library with Duncan when Isadora came in through the large door, several books in hand.

“Hello, guess what!” She said happily, walking towards them. 

“What?” Duncan said. 

“Wow, nice guess, Dunc.” Isadora smirked at him. “So, I have some news that Klaus will probably care about less, and I heard this like an hour ago, so don’t think I wasn’t crying.”

“Is it bad news? Why were you crying?” Klaus wondered aloud. 

“It’s- it’s good news.” She set the books on the table and smoothed her skirts. “Q-Quigley’s- “ She took a deep breath. “Quigley’s alive.”

There was silence. 

“Oh my god, you guys, that’s amazing!!” Klaus got up and hugged Isadora. She shared the hug. 

“Thanks, Klaus.”

“I- I think that I need to sit down.” Duncan said shakily. 

“You are sitting down, Dunc.” Isadora told him matter of factly. 

“Oh,” He said. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna go, uhm, yeah, bye.” He staggered off

“They say he has a broken leg from falling down a waterfall. A nice old couple who knows of VFD are bringing him in.” Isadora told him as he went.

“Yay!! I’m so happy for you guys!” Klaus grinned at Isadora. She smiled back. “I’m, erm, uh, did you hear anything about…”

“Her condition hasn’t changed, Klaus. I’m sorry.” He sat back down heavily.

“Oh. No, it’s okay. Sorry, that was shitty of me.” 

“No, it wasn’t shitty, you wanted to know about your comatose sister.” Isadora said.

“I- you just don’t know how it feels.”

“How what feels? Losing a sibling? ‘Cause last time I checked, I do.”

“But Qigley’s back! Quigley’s back and you know it, and I don’t know if- if she’s ever-” He took a shaky breath. “When Mom and Dad died, at first it was like-”

“Ripples. You were in shock. Until suddenly you realize that you won’t be cared for, you won’t be protected, you won’t have a home. And it hits you with waves, and waves and waves, and it’s all you can do to keep your head above the water. And sometimes you feel like just giving up ‘cause you know you’re gonna drown eventually. But losing a sibling…” Isadora shook her head. “You lose one of your only anchors in those waves.”

They just stayed that way for a minute. 

“Damn. Yeah, pretty much.” Klaus said. “I guess I’m kinda overreacting, huh?”

“No, you’re not. Your sister’s in a freaking coma. You have every right to-” They heard the door open. Marsh hobbled in. 

“Your brother’s here, Izzie, I already got Duncan.”

Isadora took a tiny breath. 

Klaus took her hand as they walked out of the library and down the hall towards the lobby. There was no door to the lobby; just an opening. Even without that, the orphans should have seen this a mile away. Because, of course, there was Count Olaf, with some other old lady, holding Quigley back by his hair. 

“Hello, hello,” He grinned sinisterly. “orphans.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank nybody who have stayed with me so far!!! plz stick around, the next chapter's gonna be so awesome!!


	4. finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, huge huge huge shout out to Milevenandeggos_inc, they're the first one to comment on any of my work that's not one of my besties, so that have me a shit ton of confidence. I have some Stranger things fluff too, check it out! Enjoy!

“Hello, hello,”Count Olaf grinned sinisterly. “orphans.“ He shifted Quigley forcefully. He yelped. The boy looked a lot like Duncan and Isadora, really, with messier hair than Duncan. It was true, what they had said about him having a broken leg. It was not true, however everyone’s assumption that the ‘old couple’ had taken him to a hospital to get a cast.

Duncan and Isadora ran forward and grabbed him, supporting him between them. Klaus winced in sympathy for Quigley, who had the sad coloring of a zombie. He cried out when he moved.

“Ogewaya.” Sunny groaned. (Seriously? Count Olaf? Again?) 

“Count Olaf.” Klaus said, clutching Sunny tighter to him. 

“Wat? Who is this Count Olaf?” He countered in a frail old man voice. 

“Don’t be silly, Baudelaires. This is Bob and Cora.” Marsh said.

“Yes. I am Cora.” The hench person of indeterminable gender said in monotone.

“And I am Bob,” Count Olaf grinned. He was wearing a raggedy old suit that looked like it was 50 years old, and he had grown his hair and beard out a few inches. 

“See?” said Marsh.

“No! Just because he says he’s someone doesn’t mean he is!” 

“Well, why would he want to lie about his name?”

“BECAUSE HE WANTS TO STEAL OUR FORTUNE!” Sunny, Klaus, Duncan, and Isadora yelled in unison. (Isadora’s accent was back.)

“Yeah,” Quigley said.

“Thanks, Quig.” Duncan said. 

“We should get you to the infirmary. Marsh has bad eyesight and hearing; that’s why he doesn’t recognize him.” Isadora explained. The orphans turned their back warily to the villian. 

As you can imagine, Count Olaf had been very cruel to Quigley when he found him. He had lost a lot of blood from being shoved around with a chunk broken bone sticking out of his leg. 

“Ng…” He winced as they made their way back to the hospital section of the VFD H.Q. 

“Uh… Quig, just so you know, this is Klaus and Sunny. They’re orphans too, and they rescued us from Count Olaf. He’s been chasing them everywhere they go for their fortune.” Isadora said as they continued to speed walk down the hall, turning right.

“H-hi guys. Sorry this has to be your first impression of me.”

“Oh, no, It’s not, really. Isadora and Duncan have told me a lot about you. And anyways, first impressions are often wrong.” Klaus smiled, remembering Violet used to say that. They arrived at the infirmary and set Quigley down on one of the beds, and Isadora got the nurse as Klaus walked back over to Violet. 

“Who’s that, guys?” Quigley asked.

“That’s Klaus’s sister. Violet.” Duncan said quietly. Klaus brushed Violet’s hair back with his fingers. He set Sunny on a stool next to her. 

“Hey.” Isadora tapped his shoulder. “They said it’ll take like an hour to cast him up so you wanna clear out and go try and prevent Count Olaf from stealing our stuff?” she said gently. Her accent was gone again.

“But… what if Count Olaf finds Violet and…”

“Nurse Franny?” She called.

“Yeah?” The plump, chocolate skinned nurse. 

“If anyone named Bob or Cora, or anyone suspicious-”

“I don’t let just anyone in, Izzie.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Isadora said. “Come on, seriously. We need to talk.”

Klaus, Duncan, and Isadora were sitting on the floor of Isadora’s dorm room in 20 minutes.

“If he starts chasing us or something, we need to all meet up at my dorm, okay?” Isadora said. 

“Yeah, okay, that makes sense,” the boys nodded. They all turned their heads as the door opened. Marsh poked his head through the door. 

“Kids, you have a visitor,” he joked as the door swung open and Count Olaf stepped in in all his bristly, disgusting glory. 

“Well, howdy, orphans,” he said. 

“Shit.” Klaus said. The Baudelaires and quagmires got up and just ran. Marsh called after them, and they knew the hench people and count Olaf were way ahead of them, but they decided to make a break for it anyway. They shoved past Olaf and Marsh and tore down the hall, looking for places to hide. They could hear Olaf thundering behind them, and dodged people in the hall.

Suddenly, Duncan,who was in front, crashed into someone in the hall. 

“Quigley?” Isadora gasped. 

“Um, hi,” He looked around, confused. “The casting took a little less long than expected… Is everything okay?” 

“Olaf-” Sunny started, but then she cut off with a shriek as Count Olaf came down the hall. 

“Count Olaf, leave us alone!” Klaus shouted. 

“Count Olaf?” a man asked incredulously. “That’s Bob.” 

“Yeah,” several people agreed.

“No! That is Count Olaf, and he’s been chasing us and the Quagmires across the entire country to try and steal our fortunes, and he killed Dr. Montgomery, and Aunt Josephine, and Georgina Orwell died because of him-” Klaus yelled.

“And Jacques Snicket and Olivia Caliban-” Isadora added. 

These statements evoked some whispers. 

“And threw Violet, Klaus, and Sunny off a cliff!” Duncan said. 

There was just a silence. 

“Hey, where is the other one?” Count Olaf.

“Don’t t-” Klaus started.

“She’s in the infirmary in a coma,” A woman said helpfully. 

“Thank you.” said Olaf. 

“You’re welcome.” the orphans and Count Olaf stared at each other for a minute, Olaf smiling evilly, the children staring in shock, not knowing what to do. 

“Well, gotta run!” Count Olaf smiled flashily at the assembled VFD members. And ran straight at the the orphans. 

Sunny screamed as they turned and ran; Duncan was basically carrying Quigley; not for very long, they just turned down a couple of the darker hallways, Count Olaf right behind, until Isadora ducked into a broom closet. They quickly filed in and closed the door behind them. Duncan set Quigley on the floor. 

“I don’t understand, Is, he saw us go down here,” Klaus said.

“I know. We’re just hiding Quigley. He won’t notice he’s gone. We’re gonna lead him away from Violet.”

“What?!” Quigley said. His eyes pricked with tears. After all their time apart, were his siblings really leaving him again?

“I’m sorry, Quigley. You can’t run on crutches.” Isadora kneeled in front of him.

“B-but-” he gave a sob. “I-I can’t-” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Isadora took his cheeks in her hands. 

“I-I can’t-” he took a shaky breath. “I can’t lose you again- you can’t-” he was sobbing now. “You can’t leave me again-”

“Oh, Orphans…” Count Olaf was calling them from down the hall.

Isadora turned back to Quigley. “It’s gonna be okay, just stay-”

“You’re gonna leave me again, but you can’t- we-”

“Hey…” Isadora kissed the top of his head. “Listen, I know we never got a proper reunion, and we never got to exchange stories, and you’re probably afraid of water forever ‘cause of your fall, and you’re more tired right now than you’ve ever been, but just know that I love you, okay? And Duncan loves you…” She looked back at Duncan, who had his ear pressed against the wall with Klaus. “So I just need you to stay quiet and still for me, okay? Can you do that?”

Quigley nodded. 

“Okay. We have to go.” Isadora got up and went over to the boys. Duncan went over to Quigley and hugged him quickly. 

“Love you, Quig. Bye.” Duncan said. 

“Bye,” Quigley said. 

“Bah,” Sunny babbled. (Bye.) This got a small smile from Quigley. 

“Are we ready?” Klaus asked. “Then let’s go.” They all took deep breaths, opened the door, and tore down the hall. 

“Orphans!” Count Olaf yelled. 

They ripped down the hall, Duncan and Isadora, being triplets, thinking as one. They turned left; they could hear Olaf a few feet behind them. Isadora and Duncan simultaneously ran into a door with a sign that said meeting room. The room was large; about the size of the dining hall (Klaus had been in their before) and had a large, sturdy, oak table, and maps and charts all over the walls. The orphans quickly scampered, finding seperate places to hide. Sunny climbed into a cupboard, Klaus behind a bookshelf, Isadora crouched behind a bench, and Duncan hid behind a large, puffy chair in the corner. 

They remained quiet. 

They didn’t know how long they hid for; maybe an hour, maybe five minutes. They could hear quiet talking every once and a while between Count olaf and his troupe, which had shown up in the hall. They could hear their footsteps, and the occasional open of a door as the actors searched each room. 

The door to the meeting room clicked open. 

“Hm, haven’t checked in here,” Olaf mused. “Search over there.” 

All the children could hear were approaching footsteps and the sound of their own heartbeats until they had to look up, up, up, into the faces of several ecstatic, ugly, halitosis harboring actors.

“Let go of me!” Duncan yelled, squirming, as the white faced twins grabbed him and tied his hands to a chair. They were doing the same to Klaus, Isadora, and Sunny.

“The youngest one. Yeah, the baby. Tie her up really good. She can do basically anything.”

“She’s more of a toddler now, boss,” The hook handed man grinned, earning a glare in return. 

Suddenly, Isadora rammed her elbow into one of the pale faced twins’ arms, and because the knots weren’t fully tied, she slipped out of them and bolted for the door. 

“Going somewhere?” the bald henchman asked cheerily, standing in front of the door. Isadora stopped and glared at him. He grabbed her around her stomach and walked back over to Count Olaf, who was now standing on the table. 

“Let go-” Isadora squirmed and struggled, but to no avail.

“Hmm… I think this one needs to be taught a lesson.” Count Olaf grinned. The bald man threw her onto the ground in front of his boss. 

“Isadora!” Duncan yelled.

“What do you want with us?” Klaus yelled desperately, trying to distract him from Isadora. 

“What do I want? What do I want?” Count Olaf cackled. “I want your fortune! Also the Sapphire.”

“But… How does this help you get it?” Klaus asked, genuinely confused now. 

“Because- because… ah…”

“You did not think this through at all, did you?” Duncan sighed. 

“Ah- no! No- no!” Olaf floundered. 

“It’s dramatic.” The hook handed man grinned.

“Yes! It’s dramatic.” Count Olaf nodded. “Now let me just kill this one.” 

“Izzie!” Duncan yelled.

“No!” Klaus said. 

“Ha ha haha…” Count Olaf leaned down past the table and grabbed Izzie by the throat. 

“Nnnnnno… “ Klaus mumbled, looking around for something, anything that he could use, but found none. Count Olaf was lifting her up; she could feel her air get cut off and struggled, grappling the Count’s arm to get away, but in vain. Klaus and Duncan couldn’t watch but couldn’t take their eyes away as Isadora’s movements got weaker and weaker. 

A human can’t last that long without air. 

The worst part is that they spend most of the time choking/ suffocating/ drowning to death conscious. 

She couldn’t see. She couldn’t feel his hand anymore. 

She couldn’t even hear her friends screaming for her.

“Isadora!” Klaus yelled, fighting against his restraints. 

“Izzie!” Duncan had managed to kick one of the pale faced twins in the leg, but had not gotten much farther than that. 

They had to just watch as the girl’s thrashes got weaker and weaker, and her eyelids slowly drifted shut. 

“No no no nononononono no,” Duncan whispered. 

The boys didn’t know what to expect then. 

They knew that if they expected Izzie to die, however frightened and sickened and saddened they were at the thought, they would be traitors and non- believers. So they knew what not to expect (so they weren’t guilty later on in their lives), but they did not, capital N O T not expect a zipping sound, a pair of feet, and a frying pan.

Klaus and Duncan had been so focused on the choking girl in front of them and the laughing Count, they didn’t even notice a window opening in the back, the hasty setting up of rope, or the clang of an accidentally dropped frying pan. 

Zzzzzip 

A fluttering hospital gown whisked by, and with a sudden smack, Count Olaf had dropped Isadora with a crack on the ground and was sprawling across the room. 

A flurry of white fabric and tied back brown hair, complete with the flash of a dangerous piece of kitchen ware landed on the table, watching a weighted net drop down on the mangled Count. Then, in a split second, she descended, raising the frying pan, and, quite obviously, bringing it down.

Several times.

Very hard.

Puncuated by a very loud series of words. Among the cursing and yelling, Duncan and Klaus could make out this; 

“You’ll never touch my brother *wack* You’ll never touch my friends *wack* you’ll never touch our goddamn fortune *wack* Get out *wack* GET OUT *wack* GET OUT!!! *wack wack wack*” The henchmen stood speechless.

Violet stood up, linked the stone weights on the nets around each other, and reached inside Count Olaf’s coat despite his pained grumbles, pulling out a knife. She tossed it towards the door.

“Catch, Quigley.” 

“I can’t. Minor side effect of crutches.”

“Dodge then.”

Quigley picked up the knife and cut Klaus’s, Sunny’s, and Duncan’s ropes. 

“Quigley!” Duncan cried, hugging him.

“Violet!” Klaus and Sunny said, running across to her. Their sister met them halfway, sweeping them up in a tight embrace. The henchmen were continuing to watch, a couple making “aw” noises.

Their happiness was short lived. In the time it took for them to look over to Isadora, VFD members suddenly swarmed the room, surrounding the orphans, shouting things like, “What is the meaning of this?” “What have you done with Bob?” “That girl!”

Klaus picked up Isadora, laying her gently down on the table. Violet put her foot on Count Olaf’s neck, and glared at the henchmen, daring them to oppose her.

Duncan started.

“This man’s name is Count Olaf.”

“Not Bob,” Klaus added. 

“Or Stephano,” Violet said. 

“Gaoh wayoh.” Sunny chimed in. (Or captain Sham!) 

“Or Shirley, or Coach Genghis, or Gunther-” Duncan said.

“Oh wabag hons!” (Or Detective dupin, or Mattathais Medical School)

“He is Count Olaf! And he wants our fortunes!” Violet yelled.

“He has killed or tried to kill at least six VFD members that we know of, and has almost killed us. Multiple times.” Klaus said.

“He also locked us in a red herring and a crow statue.” Duncan helped. 

The adults were staring. 

“Is this true?” A woman with frizzy brown hair asked.

“Yes. Absolutely one hundred percent.” Quigley nodded forcefully.

“So please. For the love of fracking everything, lock him up. Also his Hench people.” Violet said tiredly. 

The adults waited for a moment, then nodded subtly. As they went about this, the children went over to Isadora. 

Klaus touched her hand. Sunny patted her cheek. Duncan brushed her hair out of her face. She wasn’t waking up. Klaus watched and narrowed his eyes as Duncan slipped a hand into Violet’s and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and rested her head on his. Klaus sighed and glanced back at Isadora. And looked again. She was stirring. 

“Guys,” he murmured. 

Her eyes opened. And ogled at Violet. 

“I’m not dead, right?” she glanced sternly around at the boys. “You guys aren’t dead, right?” she raised her eyebrows.

“No. You’re not dead.” Klaus grinned.

“Oh, thank god. I’m dreaming, then. How long do you guys think I’ll be out?” 

“You’re awake.” Quigley said. 

“Really?” She looked at Violet, then back at Quigley. 

“Yup.” Sunny said. 

“Oh my god!” Isadora sat up. “Ow. My entire bones. But oh my god!!” She hugged Violet.

“Missed you too, Izzie.” Violet hugged her back. 

Isadora pulled Klaus, and Quigley, and Sunny and Duncan into the group hug. 

“Hey, we survived! Let’s go celebrate!” Izzie said after the hug was over. They grinned. 

“Okay,” They said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u guys like??? plz plz plllzzz comment!! It means so much to me, you don't even know

**Author's Note:**

> plz comment!!!! next chapter will be out soon!!!
> 
> ok in chapter 3, I do not own this line either: “I- I think that I need to sit down.” Duncan said shakily. 
> 
> “You are sitting down, Dunc.” Isadora told him matter of factly. 
> 
> “Oh,”
> 
> Credit to Joss Whedon, that's kind of a buffy quote


End file.
